


D-A-D, Daddeu!

by kimaris



Series: I'm The Maknae, Wonho! ( A Wonkyun Storydump) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddy kink in a kawaii way??? idk, inspired by kyun's kawaii engrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If the kids see you like this, I bet they’d be crushing on you no more.” Changkyun teases, even though the subject of his teasing is unconscious. “But that’s okay, more daddeu for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-A-D, Daddeu!

**Author's Note:**

> proofread by my lovely mamabitch, ellie <3 i love u bro, u da hoe <3

Wonho has had partners before, but none as cute, and endearing as Im Changkyun. The latter’s younger than him by five years, but sometimes his mindset is that of a five year old (not that Wonho minds, it’s amusing actually). Perhaps—as Wonho watches Changkyun petting their neighbor’s cat outside—he thinks that Changkyun’s childish behavior may have been influenced by his occupation; he’s a daycare teacher after all.

Arms settled on the railing of their small veranda, Wonho takes a sip of his coffee, chuckling as he suddenly remembers how his younger boyfriend woke him up earlier.

 

\--

 

It’s rare for Changkyun to be up before his boyfriend is, usually, he’d sleep until Wonho wakes him up by tickling him to death—sometimes, even that technique isn’t enough. And so, on days where he wakes up earlier than his boyfriend, Changkyun makes sure to make it worth it.

From their breakfast (pancakes and sausages), to Wonho’s usual black coffee (sugar? It’s for the weak), even the quaint vase filled with small pink tulips, Changkyun’s prepared them all. Checking once more if everything’s in place, he nods to himself.

Now, all that’s left to do is to wake his man up.

Removing the apron, he dusts the imaginary crumble off his (Wonho’s actually, but what’s the difference) shirt. He turns around, and pads toward their room. Pushing the door quietly, he sees his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. The blanket’s no longer covering his body, as it is already forgotten on the floor.

Stifling a fit of giggles, Changkyun slips off his rather fluffy footwear, and goes to approach the sleeping male. He tries poking Wonho’s leg, but the only response he gets is a low slur of his name.

Wonho would deny it if he’s awake, but Changkyun really thinks he’s cute.

“Hyung? Wonho hyung?” he softly calls out, poking the older male’s leg again. “Wake up, come on, wakey-wakey.”

Receiving no response yet again, Changkyun pouts for a second. Well, Wonho’s usually easy to wake up; he vaguely wonders why he’s being uncooperative now.Is he pretending again? His boyfriend’s always been a good actor, Changkyun snickers silently at the idea. Shrugging to himself, he proceeds to get on top of his boyfriend.

Even though he’s technically straddling the other, it doesn’t look anywhere near sexual.

He hears Wonho groaning softly, the latter stretches an arm, and then he’s rubbing his eye. Aside from that action, there isn’t any other sign that he’s going to wake up soon.

Huffing, Changkyun starts poking his boyfriend’s nose. “Wonho hyung—“he pauses, only to start poking the older male’s lower lip. “Hyung, wakey!” he drawls, the thought that the food he’d prepared would go to waste makes Changkyun puff his cheeks. Wonho has to wake up before the pancakes go all dry and unappealing, that’s the younger male’s main concern at the moment.

“If the kids see you like this, I bet they’d be crushing on you no more.” Changkyun teases, even though the subject of his teasing is unconscious. “But that’s okay, more _daddeu_ for me.”

It started as a joke, the whole ‘daddeu’ thing. Changkyun’s never been kinky enough to call Wonho his ‘daddy’, but somehow, calling him ‘daddeu’ was easy. Maybe it’s because it sounds cute? Or it’s easier to baby talk, and Wonho seemed entertained whenever he does so? Maybe it’s even both? Probably both--

Deciding to entertain himself as he waits for his boyfriend to wake up, Changkyun starts to draw circles on Wonho’s chest, smiling at its slow, steady rise and fall motion.

“You know, you should come visit the kids in the daycare again. Hmm, maybe on Friday, after your photo shoot?” He tilts his head to the side, humming in thought. “The kids wouldn’t stop asking me about you, Joohoney even said hyunglooks like Captain America!” he says the last part in a rather high pitched tone, imitating the voice of the six year old boy.

Wonho shifts a little, causing Changkyun to move as well until he’s all settled nicely again. The older male unconsciously reaches out for his boyfriend, and Changkyun merely smiles as he lets the other wrap his arms around his waist.

Looks like Wonho will be waking up soon.

“I told them it’s the _moobs_.” Changkyun giggles, remembering the confused face of his students. “Honey asked me what it means, and I told him I’ll tell him next time. I lied though.”

“… Y’know, sometimes, I think you teach the kids stuff they aren’t supposed to know yet.” Wonho’s deep chuckle makes his chest vibrate, Changkyun giggles louder in return.

“Good morning to you, too, daddeu!” The younger male greets, leaning down to chastely kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.

Wonho smiles at the action, but then he’s tapping his lips afterwards. “Here too,” he says, lips puckered, finger beckoning his boyfriend even closer.

However, even before Changkyun can tease about rejecting his boyfriend’s request, Wonho’s already pulling him down. Morning breath be damned, Changkyun enjoys kissing his boyfriend at any time of the day. Their morning kisses always start off as innocent pecks, mouths closed and noses brushing against each other. But of course, Wonho can only keep his hands to himself for too long, because soon enough, he’s rubbing Changkyun’s sides, lifting up his shirt a little to caress the younger male’s soft, milky white skin. Then his hands will travel down and around, until he’s already squeezing those perky ass cheeks that he’ll never grow tired of.

Oh yeah, also, there’s the healthy guy’s morning wood as well.

“Okay, wait; hold up right there, young man.” Changkyun says when he pulls back, shaking his head in amusement as he laughs lightly. Wonho looks up at him, obviously not amused, what with the way he’s jutting out his lower lip. “You can’t— _oh gosh_ , bad daddeu!” The younger male squeaks in surprise when Wonho unabashedly grinds his hard on against the cleft of his ass.

“You were saying something, baby?” Wonho grins, brows wriggling in a funny manner. He earns a light slap on his chest, making him go back to jutting out his lower lip. “How rude.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, yet his lips are curled in an amused smile. He pulls himself up, briefly looking down to look at the tent on his boyfriend’s boxers. Snickering, he says, “I can’t help you with that, because the food is waiting, and I’m really hungry.”

“But I can give you some milk—“

Changkyun snorts, “Thank you for the offer, really, that’s so generous of you, but I’ve already had some _real_ milk earlier.” He ignores the childish whine of the older male as he pulls him up. “Now come on, let’s eat. I’m pretty sure your coffee isn’t so warm now, and it’s your fault.”

Wonho considers lying down again, to show his rebellion against the other. But he can’t lie, he’s hungry as well. “I hate you.” He utters lamely, earning another snicker from his boyfriend.

“That’s cute. I love you too, daddeu.”

 

\--

 

When he sees Changkyun getting up to return home, Wonho moves as well. His coffee long gone, it really did help in waking him up fully, albeit it was cold and tastes two times stronger than what he would’ve preferred.

Wonho’s sitting on the couch when the door opens, the television is on, and Wonho doesn’t have to look to know what the show is, it’s definitely Pororo (it’s like a part of Changkyun’s routine to watch it religiously every single day).

“Took you a while to get back,” he says as he spreads his arms, knowing that Changkyun would like to cuddle while watching.

“Mrs. Kim’s cat is so cute, I couldn’t resist.” The younger male smiles cheekily, hopping on the other end of the couch, and then he’s crawling his way towards his boyfriend. He can almost hear Wonho grinning, but he ignores it in favor of snuggling against his side, Wonho’s arm wrapped around him protectively. “I know you’ve been watching me again.”

Wonho feigns a surprise gasp, “Oh, really now?” Changkyun looks up at him, nose scrunched playfully. The older male smiles fondly, leaning down to kiss the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “Alright, alright, you got me. Can’t help it though, you were so cute playing with the cat.”

A soft shade of pink blossoms on Changkyun’s cheeks, the sight has Wonho wanting to coo at how adorable it is. “S-Sappy old man.” He stutters before hiding his face by nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck.

“Hey, I’m not that old, you brat.” Wonho chides, but they both know there’s no bite to it.

Snuggling even closer, Changkyun wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s midsection. “Hey, daddeu.”

“Hm?”

“Can we get a cat? I mean, I love playing with Skippers, but I’d love to have my own cat.” The younger male mumbles, pulling back a little to look at Wonho with those innocent eyes.

Ah, he’s really good at this. Wonho thinks. Brushing the younger male’s fringe, he teases. “Aren’t you kitty enough?”

That earns him a slap on his chest, which makes it twice in one day. Good job Wonho.

“Daddeu!”

Chuckling in defeat, Wonho tips Changkyun’s chin up, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s plump lips. “Alright, fine. Anything you want, angel.”

Changkyun beams, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. “Thank you! I love you!”

Wonho gives him another kiss on the lips. “I love you too, baby.”

 

\--

 

_(If only Wonho would’ve known that getting a cat would mean less cuddle time and less everything else—because apparently, their cat, Ramyeon, is a much better cuddle buddy—he wouldn’t have agreed on getting it in the first place._

_Sitting all alone and lonely on one side of the couch, he bitterly watches Changkyun snuggle with their cat as he watches Frozen for the nth time._

_“Daddeu, do you want to cuddle with us?” Changkyun whispers. Ramyeon’s fallen asleep and Changkyun tells him he doesn’t want to wake up the baby._

_Wonho thinks it’s wise to play hard to get. Flipping his hair in a manner he thinks is cool, he says, “Nah, I’m good.” Ask me again, pleasepleaseplease._

_Changkyun stares at him for a while, shrugging his shoulders eventually. “Oh. Okay, suit yourself, then.”_

_Wonho’s ego has never been crushed this fast until now._

_See? He shouldn’t have agreed to this)_


End file.
